Only At Night
by Futurama-Addiction
Summary: Fry is having dreams of Leela. Chapter Three:They do escape, but they don't go to New New York.
1. Dream or Nightmare?

Chapter One: Dream or Nightmare?

A butterfly flew by as Leela planted flowers in her garden. She dug a hole with a spoon then shoved a plant in it and piled the soil on top of the pot. The flower stood out well, it was red, and it stood out of the brownish black soil with white dots.

Leela turned her attention to the glass windows from inside the house she was at, "Hello, Honey."

Fry stepped out, "Hey, how is my number one wife doing?"

"Great," Leela said, standing up and walking over to her husband seductively, "You know. I'll need a reward for finally getting those damn flowers out of our house."

Fry chuckled.

"A naughty, naughty, award," she finished, playing with his hair.

"Well, I think that can be arranged," Fry said as he dipped her down to kiss her.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!_

Fry's eyes opened slowly, but surely. He let out a soft moan as his hand came crashing down on the alarm.

Fry looked to the side of the bed to see no one on the other pillow, "Just a dream," he said quietly.

He got up and put his pants and shirt on from yesterday. He grabbed a comb and brushed back once on his orange hair to bring it to its original du.

As he walked to the meeting area he found everyone surrounding the table. He walked over to his normal seat and put a foot up.

"Oh, good morning, Fry," said Professor Farnsworth, holding up a thin stick with map drawn out above him, "We were just discussing yours Leela's and Bender's next mission. Please, listen, or you will not know what this is about."

"Mm," Fry mumbled back flapping a hand, "Don't worry about me, I'm 100 percent—" Fry's head fell to the table into a deep sleep.

Leela shook her head, "FRY!"

Fry snapped his eyes open and turned his attention once more to Mr. Farnsworth.

"Stay awake, Fry," he said slapping his stick on his hand continuesly.

"I will."

"Like I was saying," Farnsworth went on, "this planet is very, how you say, at the moment... pissed. So, when you get there, don't say anything but, here is your order, and the only words you say is please and thank you."

Fry lifted his other foot up and yawned.

"Shhhhh," Leela said placing a finger on her mouth, then turning her attention to Farnsworth again.

"If they break out in any conversation, only say things they wouldn't get madder about, and only complement them if you say anything off topic about what you are talking about, it's time to go now, and good luck."

Bender and Leela left the table as Fry staggered behind.

"So, Fry, did you get all that?" Leela asked walking towards him.

"Yep."

"You seem awful tired," she grabbed Fry's face and looked at his baggy eyes, "have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"Yes, but I have been having this awful dream that is bugging me, because I want it to come true, but it won't let it."

Fry looked at Leela hard.

Leela nodded then opened the spaceship door.

"Remember, they're pissed, only say things that wouldn't make them more pissed," Leela said as Bender walked past her into the ship and Fry followed.

"What will happen if I don't?" Bender asked grinning.

"I heard they will kill," Leela said shrugging, "and I heard for robot punishments, they cut off their intena on their head, and make them watch a abnormally fat fem-bot strip."

Bender gasped, "I don't wanna see a fat fem-bot strip! She'll break the poll! And I can't loose this intena!"

"Then you best be on your best behavior."

Bender nodded.

Leela started up the ship, "Are we ready?" she asked as the panel above them opened, showing the sunny, bright, blue sky.

"Yep," Bender answered.

"Fry? Are you?" Leela asked, looking at the almost asleep Fry.

Fry raised a thumb.

"Okay, then. Let's go!"

The ship busted through the opening into the sky. Farnsworth and Amy waved goodbye as the ship slowly dissapeared into the sky.

"So, Fry?" Leela started, putting the ship on cruise-control, "what's this dream about?"

Fry looked up at Leela, he wanted to tell her so bad, but couldn't.

"Nothing."

Leela moved closer, "You can tell me."

"I forget, okay?"

"Okay, then," Leela walked back over to her control seat, "suit yourself."

* * *

"Fry?" asked Leela walking over to him.

"Yes, my love."

"Let's make love," Leela said.

With that Leela started taking her shirt off, Fry started taking off his also.

"Fry... Fry... Fry," Leela said repeatedly, Fry kissed her, "Fry... Fry, FRY!"

Fry jumped up out of his seat, his eyes snapped open.

'Just another dream,' he thought to himself.

"Fry," Leela said again.

"Yeah?"

"Time to deliver," she said, smiling, holding out a package.

"Oh, yeah."

Fry grabbed the box as they walked out of the ship. Once they walked out, they weren't greeted nicely.


	2. Karma

Chapter Two: Karma

"What's going on here?" Leela asked, knowing she would get no answer.

As Fry stepped out he saw many greenish brown monster things. They had horns on their heads and a large lower lip—kind of like an ape.

He quickly dipped his head down so they wouldn't think much of his stares. 'One foot, two foot,' Fry thought to himself as he walked by.

"Jeez, Leela. These guys really are pissed," Bender blurted out.

Leela clenched her teeth at that remark; knowing the monsters would respond.

"Halt!" Yelled one holding up a hand in the air and a gold staff in the other. He looked like a pretty important one to this planet.

Leela, Bender, and Fry stopped and froze.

"Let me see your faces!" he yelled once again.

The trio turned around and faced this guy. He studied their faces hard for a second then turned mad, very mad.

"Throw them in the dungeon," he said pointing to a window in the castle.

"No! Please, no! Listen to me for a second!" Leela yelled struggling from the ones that held her arms back to take her away.

"Yeah, listen to her," Fry agreed, also struggling.

"What is your name?" Bender asked, totally off subject.

"Lord Japenach," he answered.

Leela mouthed the word please as the lord of the planet looked at her.

"Let the one-eyed woman speak!" Lord Japenach raised his hands, and all the guards let them go.

Leela got on her knees, "Lord Japenach, we were only delivering your package."

"Go on."

"And my young friend here isn't that.... eh... bright, we could say. And his non-brightness took over," Leela was on her hands also now.

He rubbed his neck, "Okay."

"Please, kind Sir. Let us go, or else," Leela now fixed a glare on the lord.

He tightened his eyes, "Or else what?"

"I will have to take care of these guys, in death."

Everyone gasped; she could hear little chattering which most contained, "Death?"

"Yes, death," Leela now got up and held a kicking position.

The Lord Japenach chuckled, then got up, "Bring it on."

Leela pounced from where she was and laid a hard kick on his kisser. He threw a punch, but she dodged it, coming back with a punch of her own.

He took a step back from the blow of Leela's hard, hard punch. He then regained his balance and came with a kick in her stomach.

"Uhhhh," Leela moaned, almost throwing up from the large impact. She fell to the ground in pain.

The lord walked towards her, flashing a cocky grin, then placing a foot on her side. Leela squirmed a little.

"That, my dear, is how you fight," he then started to crush down on her side, full impact, pain, throbbing, non-stop.

Leela screamed.

Then she glared at the lord as he came down on her, he didn't notice the glare, but that was all the better for Leela.

"No, Leela!" Fry yelled. He ran up towards the scene, but two guards caught him and held him back.

"Hiyah!" she yelled bringing her foot up around the lord's leg, causing him to crash to the ground, hitting his head on a rock.

"No, this is how you fight," she said. Bringing one more blow to his mouth.

Fry and Bender cheered her on as she started to walk back, limping from the horrible foot, everyone backed away; scared she might pull something on them.

As Leela, Fry, and Bender walked back to the ship helping Leela, the lord helped himself up slowly. Everyone stayed quiet.

"That was great, Leela," Fry said.

"Arrrr!" Jamenach yelled before comeing crashing down on Leela.

* * *

"Great job, Leela," Fry said, Leela sitting on his lap.

"Thank you," Leela kissed Fry.

Fry chuckled, as they kissed more, and more.

Fry brought Leela on the floor slowly, as he kissed more.

He felt fingers on his back, not sure if they were grabbing or poking, he didn't care, he just kissed more.

He felt fingers again on his back.

"Uhhh," he moaned.

"Fry?"

Fry's eyes snapped open.

"Good morning, Fry," Leela said, "well, not really good considering where we are."

"Just another dream," Fry murmured.

"What was that?" Leela asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Fry lifted himself onto a bench. "Where are we?" he asked looking around.

All he saw was a brick wall and some wooden benches with sleeping bags on the floor, Bender was in one.

"We are in the dungeon," she answered taking a seat by him.

Fry groaned at the thought, who knew how long they would be in there.

"We need to get out," Leela said, standing up again leaning by the bars looking out.

"Yeah. But how?" Fry asked doing the same.

"I know how."

Leela walked over to Fry and whispered in his ear her plan.

Fry looked down at her, "That's brilliant!"


	3. Escape or Almost

Everyone sat at the round table, wondering where Leela, Fry, and Bender were.

"Where could they be?" Amy asked raising a hand.

"Well it's quite obvious that they would be at the planet I sent them to, but what is taking them so long?" Farnsworth answered.

"Something could of happened to them, and they're just fixing it up now so they can be on there merry way back here," Hermes offered.

"Yeah," Amy said nodding, trying not to get too worked up about it. They all knew that this planet wasn't in the best condition to go to, but to tamper with it- she hoped they didn't.

"You don't suppose," Farnsworth said, arching a brow.

"No, no, definitely no." Said Hermes.

* * *

Leela sat on the bench beside Fry, "Well, Fry. I'd say this is going to be the easiest break away ever."

"Me too." Fry agreed.

Leela stood up from the bench and worked her way over to the still sleeping Bender. She got on her knees and started nudging him. "Wake up, Bender." She said quietly as the robot moved slightly to the left as she went from a little nudge to a push. "Wake up!" she said more loudly this time. He wouldn't wake up.

Leela let out a sigh of annoyance and stood up. She swung her leg back high in the air behind her then brought it to a stop once it hit Bender's shiny metal arse.

He jumped up and rubbed his butt, "Ouch!" he gave Leela a little glare, "What you do that for?"

"To wake you up!" she said folding her arms.

"What you wake me up for?" he asked.

"We need you to get us out of here."

"Out of where?"

"Just look around you," Leela answered.

Bender took a step back as he saw the brick wall in front of him; he turned around to see the metal bars holding them in.

"Oh," he said.

"We need you to bend the bars," Leela explained.

Bender grinned then walked over to the bars. Rubbed his hands together and grabbed onto them tightly. He pulled as hard as he could, as he winced, he could feel the bars coming loose.

"That's it, just a bit farther," Leela said.

Bender pulled, and pulled. Then suddenly, the bars opened and his arms fell off.

"Great job, Bender," Fry said as he and Leela walked past him, and out the opening.

"Bender is my middle name," he said, flashing a cocky grin and picking up his arms.

Fry and Bender stalked Leela as she led the way to be free. She slowly crept around corners, preparing to fight and run if she had to.

Walking down the halls, Bender started whistling.

"Bender," Leela snapped looking back at him.

"What? Can't a guy whistle?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"No. Not right now."

Bender scoffed as they all walked down the hall. Leela saw the exit door, she was so happy she totally forgot to look around the corner, just as she walked past, two of the citizens saw them.

"Get them!" they yelled running after the trio, they all started running as well.

When they got out side they saw the ship; they hurried up to make their way to it.

The door opened as they all got into it and Leela started it up. All the creatures jumped on it, trying to hold it down; Leela started it up and moved the gear stick.

"We're stuck," she said. The ship wouldn't go up because of all the weight, "We'll have to wait till night."


	4. The Real Escape

Chapter Four: The Real Escape 

"Leela?" Fry said while poking Leela. "It's nighttime, we can go."

Leela sat up. She looked at Fry and nodded. Without any delay she turned on the ship and moved the gear stick. And they were off. Fry and Leela shouted with glee.

"What's going on?" Bender asked.

"We're free! That's what's going on!" Fry answered.

"Oh."

For 10 minutes they were traveling until they found a little planet. There was someone living on it, too.

They landed on the island and a beautiful girl came rushing out.

"Can I help you?" she asked with her hick accent.

"Yeah, we need a place to stay." Leela answered.

"Come right in," the girl said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Leela, this is Fry, and the robot is Bender."

"Nice to meet ya'll! My name is Gemini," she said.

After a little while they got everything set up and they had a room with three beds in it. They all rested for a little while.

"Hello, Japenach. I got them." Gemini said on the phone with Lord Japenach.

"Great work, Gemini, sit tight, don't worry, I'll take care of them." With that Japenach hung up.

(A/N: I'm really sorry that it's short, but you get what's going on at least.)


End file.
